Curiosity
by Aeris - Goddess of Music
Summary: Morgana, filled with curiosity, crashes one of the meetings of the Round Table in order to snog an unsuspecting Warlock by the name of Merlin, much to the shock and confusion of everyone else in the room. Merlin x Morgana - ONE SHOT! The reviews have won. I am now writing another chapter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer – I do not own Merlin. I wish I did. It would not be ending then.**

**A/N – Here is a short one shot for the upcoming ending of Merlin. I don't know why I wrote this. It just popped into my head. Enjoy. **

**Curiosity**

It was a normal day. Well at least as normal as it could be in Camelot. A thought was running through the King's servants head as he stood quietly behind his friend. The thought was 'I wonder if I'm going to save the prat today? …Again.'

As soon as the thought entered his mind, Merlin clasped his lips shut to prevent a chuckle from escaping. That would be just his luck. Being Arthur's servant wasn't a full time job. Keeping him alive was.

Currently, a meeting of the Round Table was in session and as though Merlin was an unofficial member, he was unable to take his rightful place at the King's side. Sitting at the table, to the right of Arthur, having seen the error of her ways, was the Queen.

Shortly followed by Gaius, Leon, Percival, Mordred and finally at Arthur's left, Gwaine; sober for once. The meeting was one of many that concluded in the throne room. Here, the members of the Round Table could talk freely, be treated equally and not be judged.

Arthur held Gwen's hand on top of the Table as he listened to Gwaine recanting one of his tales, almost letting it slip that he was of noble birth. Merlin smirked as everyone raised an eyebrow at Gwaine's loose tongue.

The knowledge that Gwaine could have been a Knight without trying purely because of his birth was lost in their thoughts as the door to the throne room crashed open.

In a swirl of black robes, Morgana strode into the room like she owned it and as Arthur and Gwen didn't have any children she was second in line to the throne, and, although still and enemy and not welcome, well within her rights to do so.

The Knights, The King, Queen and Gaius tensed, thinking that this was yet again another attempt to take the Crown and her 'rightful' place on the throne. Yet this was not what she had in mind. She didn't even focus on her Brother sitting at the table, instead she focused on the servant standing protectively at Arthur's side.

Merlin began to realise that the Witch was heading straight for him. His eyes locked with hers and the usual smirk that Morgana wore changed into a smile of confidence.

Confusion settled into his mind as she stopped just in front of him, barely an arms reach away from the other. Merlin wasn't the only one confused, for all heads had turned in their direction. Only Mordred had a sense of what was going on, but he didn't let anything escape.

In a swift movement, Morgana reached up and grabbed Merlin by his shoulders and pulled him sharply down to her level. There she proceeded slam her lips on to his in a powerful, but romantic manner.

Shock swept through the Warlock and after a few seconds he melted into the kiss and placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. The members of the Round Table, scarcely believing what was happening in front of them, dropped their mouths open in astonishment, their eyes wide. Only Mordred kept his cool.

"My servant and best friend is kissing my sister. I don't know whether I should be angry or disgusted." Arthur said, finding his voice. Gwaine chuckled in quiet hilarity of the situation and his King's discomfort. Finally Merlin and Morgana pulled away from each other.

"I've always wanted to do that." Morgana pronounced. Merlin refrained from talking, not trusting himself to keep his cool after his new revelation had dawned on him. He 'liked' Morgana.

"Are you saying you just stopped by to give Merlin, here, the snog of his life?" Gwaine asked cheekily.

"Of course," She nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not here to kill you all." She looked at her brother, who still had shock written across his features. "Don't look at me like that Arthur, and sort out your security. I managed to walk right in here and kiss Merlin. Without a fuss I might add." She tacked on the end, smiling at the still silent Warlock.

No reply came back to her, which is what she aimed for. She had one last thing to do. She turned back to Merlin, kissed him once more and stroked his cheek lightly with her finger tips.

"Till next time, Merlin." And without another word, Morgana left the same way she came in. Everyone turned to Merlin, whose normally pale, but now blushing face was rapidly turning into crimson red at his self-consciousness. When he could take the shocked faces of Arthur, Gwen, Leon, Percival and Gaius and the smirking faces of Gwaine and Mordred no longer he shouted…

"Gwaine is of Noble birth!"

Curiosity was still fresh in Camelot.


	2. Falling Down the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer – I do not own Merlin. I wish I did. It would not be ending then.**

**A/N – Well, thanks to all of my reviewers, I am now turning this into a chaptered story. This will include some romance between Arthur and Gwen and some romance between Merlin and Morgana.  
It will include 'reveals' and 'feels' so much, you will probably curse me by the end of it. So without further or do… enjoy.**

**Falling Down the Rabbit Hole of Explanations**

Arthur's head was buzzing. His sister, who was once very dear to him had just barged her way into the council meeting room and kissed the living daylights out of his best friend, who then revealed that one of his knights was of Noble birth.

He looked again at his manservant. Merlin still appeared to be dazed and still had the faint aura of a blush about him. His sister couldn't be that good of a kisser could she?

"Okay, clearly there are many things we have left to discuss and we will get to my sister's actions later, so there is no point in trying to escape Merlin, I know it's on your mind." Arthur said, predicting Merlin's thoughts of doing a runner. "But first of all," He said, turning to Gwaine. "You're of Noble birth?"

"I am." Nodded the accented Knight. "My father was a Knight in King Caerleon's Army."

"Why didn't you tell my father that? You could have been a knight a lot earlier, or at the very least you never would have been banished."

"My father died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. She went to Caerleon for help and he turned her away. My grudge against Noble's began then. And when I heard about what happened to Merlin's father, by Uther, I didn't make me want to change the way I felt." As the Knight finished speaking, all eyes were on Merlin, yet again, who looked miserable at the mention of his deceased Dragonlord father, Balinor.

Arthur look from Gwaine to Merlin after he had finished speaking, shocked at a the news that his own father had done something to his friends father that would warrant Gwaine to double up his prejudice against all those of Noble birth.

"It seems there is more to add to the list of things to discuss." The King mumbled.

"Hold on. Merlin, doesn't he know what Uther did to your father?" Gwaine asked his best friend.

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head.

"Merlin, you should tell him."

"And make him feel guilty for something that was beyond his control?" Intoned the Warlock. "No. Definitely not."

"Tell me." Arthur interrupted. "Tell me Merlin."

Merlin opened his mouth, but shook his head slightly. "It's not your burden to bear."

"No, it's my father's, but he's dead, so tell me." Arthur said as he stood up and moved towards his manservant. Merlin quickly shared a look with Gaius, who's expression clearly said that it was his choice.

"My father worked for Uther." Merlin began. "He was able to control… something that not many people could. Uther asked him to call it, so he could make peace with it. But he lied. He captured it and betrayed my father." Merlin could tell that Arthur believed every word that was coming out of his friends mouth.

"What happened then?" The King asked, faintly.

"He went to Ealdor, there he met my Mother. But Uther pursued him. He sent knights to kill him, so my father had to run, had to abandon my mother. He ended up living in a cave until the day he died. And he died protecting me." Merlin looked down, his eyes beginning to tear up. "His death resulted in his ability to control… being passed on to me."

"And I told you no man was worth your tears." Arthur said, stunned and with guilt running though him. Mind, body and soul. "I completely take it back. I'm so sorry."

"You figured it out."

"Hard not to. Balinor was your father."

"The Dragonlord?" Leon disrupted and Merlin nodded. "I knew I wasn't seeing things."

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"I came to and I saw you talking to the dragon. He cringed under your words. You held such power, Merlin. And the Dragon knew you. He said, 'I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.' You then told him to go, and that if he ever attacked again, you'd kill him." Leon said, "I just thought I'd had a really bad bash to the head and was seeing things."

"You saw all of that." Merlin said, all colour drained from his face.

"Including what he called you, my friend."

"You know what I am, and yet you still call me a friend?"

"Of course," Leon said, "I know that there is no evil in you and that you are loyal to Arthur, no matter how much… power you possess. If you were, Camelot would have fallen a long time ago. It should have occurred to me aged ago that you as well as Arthur are the reason why this Kingdom is still standing."

"Whoa! Do not leave me out of the conversation." Gwaine yelled, indignantly.

"I assume their conversation has taken the Emrys route." Mordred supplied.

"Emrys?" Percival asked, having been brought up on stories of the fabled Magic user, knew the prophecies and how they built in with the Once and Future King and the 5 Kingdoms united as Albion, with Magic users running free. He always knew that when that time would come to pass, the land would be peaceful and hold nothing but goodness and prosperity. Mordred nodded.

"That is what the Druids call me." Said the man himself and Percival's eyes widened, he then exclaimed…

"Bloody hell!"


	3. Morganas Journey Through the Rabbit Hole

**Disclaimer – I do not own Merlin. If I did, I wouldn't have tears streaming down my face every time I watch the last episode.**

**A/N – Thank you for your patience. Here is Morgana's POV.**

**Morgana's Journey through the Rabbit Hole**

"Gwaine is of Noble birth!" Merlin's voice echoed through the halls of the citadel. Morgana paused. She knew that the cocky and over sure knight prided himself in being his own man and never let on that he was of Noble birth, never to Uther anyway. But now there was this.

Merlin was trusted by everybody, even by Morgana herself once upon a time; and was always the person people turned to, to tell their secrets. Always the one to give advice and never judge his friends by what they tell him.

This information was useful to her. She knew that Arthur had knighted commoners, which was against the rules and could work to her advantage in turning other kingdoms against her brother for not upholding the knight's code.

As far as she knew, only a few were commoners. Percival was not of Noble birth, which was no secret. He arrived with Lancelot when Morgana's Immortal army ruled over Camelot and Lancelot, even though now dead, had been known to cheat his way into the wearing the scarlet cloak the first time around. He had been banished for his efforts.

Leon was of Noble birth, so he was safe and now it seems that so was Gwaine. Elyan was the Queens brother and dead, she considered that ample revenge on Gwen leaving her control. The last was Mordred. Morgana held a soft spot for Mordred. She had known the young Druid since his was a small boy, running from Uther. She helped him escape with help from Arthur and Merlin.

But she was still intrigued as to how much she could learn if she hid in the shadows. Anything that could help her take her rightful place was welcome. She moved quietly back to the doors of the Council Chambers and heard talking within.

"Okay, clearly there are many things we have left to discuss and we will get to my sister's actions later, so there is no point in trying to escape Merlin, I know it's on your mind." Arthur said, and Morgana imagined Merlin slowly backing away to the back doors. "But first of all, you're of Noble birth?"

She waited eagerly for Sir Gwaine's explanation.

"I am." She heard him say. "My father was a Knight in King Caerleon's Army." Ahh, interesting, she thought. Caerleon could be a worthy ally, especially when he finds out that the son of one of his knights chose the Pendragon's instead of him.

"Why didn't you tell my father that? You could have been a knight a lot earlier, or at the very least you never would have been banished."

"My father died in battle, leaving my mother penniless. She went to Caerleon for help and he turned her away. My grudge against Noble's began then. And when I heard about what happened to Merlin's father, by Uther, It didn't make me want to change the way I felt." As the Knight finished speaking, Morgana couldn't believe that Uther had done something to Merlin's father.

She knew that Merlin had never met his father and now that she learnt that Uther was probable the cause. Despicable. Uther tried to keep his family together all the while destroying and tearing apart others.

"It seems there is more to add to the list of things to discuss." The King mumbled. Morgana agreed.

"Hold on. Merlin, doesn't he know what Uther did to your father?" Gwaine asked.

"No." Merlin said. He sounded depressed. It seemed that Merlin had reason to hate Uther, yet he stood by his son. She needed more information.

"Merlin, you should tell him."

"And make him feel guilty for something that was beyond his control?" Intoned the Servant. "No. Definitely not."

"Tell me." Arthur interrupted. "Tell me Merlin."

"It's not your burden to bear."

"No, it's my father's, but he's dead, so tell me." Arthur said. A chair could be heard scraping back against the floor. Arthur must have stood up to speak closely with his friend.

"My father worked for Uther." Merlin began. "He was able to control… something that not many people could. Uther asked him to call it, so he could make peace with it. But he lied. He captured it and betrayed my father."

"What happened then?" The King asked, faintly.

"He went to Ealdor, there he met my Mother. But Uther pursued him. He sent knights to kill him, so my father had to run, had to abandon my mother. He ended up living in a cave until the day he died. And he died protecting me." Merlin's voice choked and Morgana felt the need to comfort him… strangely. "His death resulted in his ability to control… being passed on to me."

"And I told you no man was worth your tears." Arthur said, "I completely take it back. I'm so sorry."

"You figured it out."

"Hard not to. Balinor was your father."

"The Dragonlord?" Leon disrupted. If Merlin's father was a Dragonlord, then now… so was Merlin. He had the ability to control Aithusa. That could help her or tear her down. "I knew I wasn't seeing things."

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"I came to and I saw you talking to the dragon. He cringed under your words. You held such power, Merlin. And the Dragon knew you. He said, 'I am the last of my kind, Merlin. Whatever wrongs I have done, do not make me responsible for the death of my noble breed.' You then told him to go and that if he ever attacked again, you'd kill him." Leon said, "I just thought I'd had a really bad bash to the head and was seeing things."

"You saw all of that." Merlin said.

"Including what he called you, my friend."

"You know what I am, and yet you still call me a friend?" What did he call him? She had to know. Merlin was a Dragonlord, she knew that now, but what else did she need to know?

"Of course," Leon said, "I know that there is no evil in you and that you are loyal to Arthur, no matter how much… power you possess. If you were, Camelot would have fallen a long time ago. It should have occurred to me aged ago that you as well as Arthur are the reason why this Kingdom is still standing."

Merlin had saved Camelot. But no… that meant… She refused to believe it. Merlin would have told her. He would not have allowed her to suffer on her own. But he did say he understood. Did he betray her?

"Whoa! Do not leave me out of the conversation." Gwaine yelled, indignantly and Morgana knew the feeling.

"I assume their conversation has taken the Emrys route." Mordred supplied.

Emrys?! NO!

"Emrys?" A quieter voiced asked. She hadn't heard it properly before so this must have been Percival.

"That is what the Druids call me." No! How could Merlin be Emrys? The Caellich said that he would be her destiny and her doom. This can't be. Not Merlin. No.

"Bloody hell!"

Bloody hell indeed. Morgana backed into an alcove and slid down the wall and on to the floor. Merlin had magic. What was she going to do now?


End file.
